


【苏中】旧雨新霜

by SovietBall



Series: 中苏（俄）关系史计划 [3]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietBall/pseuds/SovietBall
Summary: 为了发动北伐、统一全国，王耀最终同意了伊利亚的意见，进行了部分妥协，然而他们都没有预计到这一妥协最终需要支付的代价。1926-1927。





	1. Chapter 1

1926年3月中山舰事件后，广州城内两党矛盾不断升温，国共两党新一轮争端拉开序幕。  
尽管国共两党的纠纷由来已久，在孙逸仙先生尚未去世之时就有过“弹劾共党案”[1]，但随后因苏联援助的第一批武器抵达黄埔，它们不但武装了了第一支国民党的军队，还武装了广州市的警备部队和工人纠察队、帮助镇压了广州商团的叛乱，国民党对苏联与中共的态度趋于和缓，危机得以化解。此后，在苏联的援助与两党的合作下，广东革命政府1925年2月东征陈炯明、6月平定杨刘叛乱、11月南征邓本殷，至1926年初，已经消灭广东境内所有反动军阀，实现了广东的统一。1月27日，广州革命政府与广西、湖南、贵州、云南等南方军界代表举行会议，决议到会各省服从广州的指挥，与冯玉祥的国民军合作，预备北伐。  
尽管中途有着西山会议[2]等插曲，但广州革命政府迅速宣布上海代表大会为非法。1926年3月，一直被广州革命政府支持的广西桂军李宗仁部接受改编，成为了国民革命第七军，从而实现了两广统一。同月，苏联派出以苏共中央书记处书记布勃诺夫为首的代表团抵达广州，他们考察了广东革命根据地的形式，并根据加仑一年前提交的计划书[3]，开始进行北伐的策划。  
这是自辛亥革命以来，革命形势最好的时刻之一。  
谁都没想到蒋介石竟然会在此时发难。 

对于中山舰事件，共产国际最初的反应十分剧烈，准备用各种手段对国民党施加影响，甚至强硬地指示中共中央：“必须做到使右派退出或被开除出国民党[4]”。但随着来自加拉罕与维经斯基的影响，正在广州访问的布勃诺夫也主张“为了实现北伐的战略目标，应当让共产党和国民党左派做一些退让”，于是在王耀回到广州之前，克里姆林宫已经基本做出了决定：  
对蒋介石进行让步，将与蒋关系颇糟的季山嘉[5]调回国，并让鲍罗廷[6]与加仑立即赶赴广州，以挽救广州出现的危局。

王耀此行回国并不顺利。他在克拉斯诺亚尔斯克撞上了铁轨断裂、铁路局临时补修，很是耽搁了一些时候——不得不说西伯利亚大铁路的质量确实十分堪忧。在途经上海的时候，王耀遇见了同样急着去广州的鲍罗廷。当晚，在上海法租界的一个地下室，鲍罗廷向王耀通报了莫斯科的决定。  
王耀把鲍罗廷交给他的电报仔仔细细读了三遍，才抬头不冷不热地说：“我离开莫斯科的时候，克里姆林宫还不是这个态度。”在鲍罗廷开口解释之前，他又问道：“你这是……急着回广州，充当救火队长？”  
鲍罗廷有些尴尬，他对着王耀解释了起来——或者说，他把电文又照本宣科地背了一遍。见王耀不为所动，他有些急了：“苏维埃先生应该下月就到广州了，您或许更乐意听他亲自对您解释。”  
王耀抬了抬眼睛：“伊利亚？”  
鲍罗廷松了口气，觉得自己找对了方向：“对，前天北京大使馆那传来的消息。他们已经出发了，算算日子，到广州应该也就是下月初的事了，比我们晚不了几天。”  
王耀问道：“他们？还有谁一起来了？”  
鲍罗廷道：“新的苏联军事顾问团，领头的也是您的老熟人了，就是加仑将军。本来中央只要求加仑将军带着军事顾问团过来的，好接替季山嘉。但是苏维埃先生听说了之后，坚持说他也应该过来一趟，亲口和你解释清楚。”  
王耀脸上终于有了笑意。他顺手把手里的电报一折，站起了身：“我还以为他等着我给他打电报呢。”

王耀和鲍罗廷是四月底到的广州。此时虽然蒋已经把在中山舰事件中率人逮捕、殴打共产党的欧阳格、吴铁城免职，并佯做检讨，称自己并未批准擅自戒严，但广州紧张的气氛并未就此缓解。两人很快就发现：蒋周围尽是惊惧共产党之人，张静江、吴铁城、孙科、伍朝枢、邵元冲、叶楚伧等西山会议同情者几乎天天都在和他谈论党务问题，要求限制共产党人的权力。  
尽管鲍罗廷反复与蒋磋商，对他极力劝说，但后者坚持“大党允小党在党内活动，无异于自取灭亡”，对整理党务态度坚决。  
一周后，伊利亚也和新的苏联军事顾问团一起抵达了广州。

伊利亚到广州那天恰是5月4日。早上纪念完五四运动7周年、讨论完中央第一个共青团工作决议案、在读报会上了解完“英国工人历史上第一次总罢工[7]”后，王耀在自己住处的大门口，看见了脚边放着行李箱的伊利亚。他大约是才下的船，整个人看上去疲惫不堪，靠在墙边坐着，低着头，似乎在打盹，鼻子上架着的眼镜都歪了。  
因为鲍罗廷似乎打算对蒋介石妥协，王耀本是憋着气的，打算见到伊利亚后就和他吵一架。现在真见到人了，王耀看着眼前的场景，却有些想笑。他放轻了脚步走过去，俯下身拍了拍伊利亚的肩：“醒醒，伊廖沙，进去再睡吧。”  
伊利亚猛地惊醒了，他有些惊慌地想站起来，却因为动作太急，猝然撞在王耀的下巴上。

五分钟后，王耀坐在自己的床上，一遍揉着下巴一边听伊利亚磕磕巴巴的道歉：“……我本来只是想坐下休息会，没想到会睡着……你还疼吗，要不我去要点儿冰块？……或者我帮你揉揉？……总之，耀，我真不是故意的。”  
“好了伊廖沙，”王耀感觉自己能流畅说话了，他站起身准备去泡茶，“我没生气，真没。你是才到的广州？通知鲍罗廷先生了吗。”  
“布柳赫尔已经去找他了。”伊利亚边说边跟着王耀走向了茶几，似乎想帮点什么忙，奈何他完全不懂泡茶，于是只能手足无措地在一旁看着，直到王耀把冒着热气的茶杯塞进他手里。

王耀抱着茶杯在伊利亚身边坐下，低头喝了口茶，抬头见伊利亚依然一脸苦恼，五官都皱成了一团，忍不住笑了：“我是真的没有生气。你是太累了，伊廖沙，我刚到广州的时候也是这样的，脑袋刚沾枕头就睡着了，第二天下午才醒过来。”  
伊利亚舒了口气，低下头双手抱着茶杯开始喝茶：“你没生气真是太好了，耀。”  
“我不是说这件事，”王耀的声音冷了下来，“伊廖沙，一个多月前你可不是那么和我说的。”  
伊利亚道：“耀，我担心如果不进行妥协……起码部分妥协的话，国民党会做出更强烈的反应，引发更大的矛盾与冲突，最终让两年多来我们的努力……推动中国反帝革命的努力付之东流……”  
王耀愤然道：“这些话，鲍罗廷先生已经同我说过好几次了。他坚信目前不能没有蒋介石，除了他没有人能统御国民党，维持国民党左倾必须暂时借助他的力量……总之，他要求妥协。伊廖沙，你之前不是那么说的！你之前在莫斯科……”  
“你走之后他们吵了很久。”伊利亚偏过了头，没有看王耀的眼睛，“列夫（指托洛茨基）和格里戈里（指季诺维也夫）都建议说中共党员都应该立刻退出国民党……但是苏共中央政治局否定了这个建议。前几天，4月29日，他们通过了决定，强调说这种破裂是不能允许的，至少在共产国际下次代表大会前，任何组织关系上的变更都是不能允许的，不论是对国民党还是共产党，这么做都是极端危险的[8]……而且，蒋介石已经公开宣称，‘中国革命必须承认共产国际的领导[9]’。尼古拉（指布哈林，时任共产国际总书记）也觉得，即使在中山舰事件之后，共产国际依然在国民党内起着领导作用，掌握着整个中国民族革命运动的领导权……”  
王耀重重地放下了茶杯，站起了身，似乎想下逐客令了：“所以你来找我，也不过是想说这些陈词滥调。”

伊利亚对王耀的态度视若无睹，他自顾自地说了下去：“我很担心，耀，现在的形势对中国革命来说非常不利。郭松龄起兵反奉失败了，冯玉祥也已经被迫通电下野了……上月奉直联军已经进入北京，我想他们很快就会组建出联合政府[10]。我们失去了冯玉祥的国民军，已经十分被动了。如果我们再失去广州政府，那么什么时候我们才能开始北伐，开始中国国民革命？”  
“冯玉祥去苏联了，我以为你们会继续支持他。”王耀说。  
“如果你还在莫斯科，说不定现在在大礼堂听他的演讲，”伊利亚点了点头，语气低沉，“我们会继续支持他。但是……虽然国民军尚在，可他现在怕是帮不了国民革命军什么大忙的。想打倒北洋军阀，还得指望广州的力量。”  
“北伐并不是一定需要国民党。”王耀坚持着。  
伊利亚抿着嘴，也放下茶杯站了起来，把王耀圈进了自己怀里，用下巴蹭着他的额角：“我也希望你说的是对的，耀，可是你自己都知道这只是气话。你清楚实力对比。”

王耀在伊利亚怀里沉默了一会，把脑袋埋进了他的大衣，闷闷地说：“昨天第六届农民运动讲习所[11]开学了……我们可以培养自己的干部，发展全国农民运动……”  
“我多期盼这一天早日到来。”伊利亚抱着王耀的手紧了紧，“可是……可是北京政府一旦政权稳固，必然会南下讨伐广州，而且日本……还有其他帝国主义国家也已经与他们勾结起来了[12]。耀，我们没有多少时间了。你之前答应过的，尽全力从各方面准备北伐[13]。你还说过什么，记得么。”  
王耀似乎想抬头，但因为伊利亚不打算松手，于是他只能撞了撞伊利亚的下巴——倒也算以牙还牙了：“根本解决时局问题的途径，始终在于广州国民政府北伐的胜利……因此，党在现时政治上主要的职任，是从各方面准备广东政府的北伐……[14]”  
伊利亚松开了王耀，低头看着他的眼睛：“耀，你是个言出必行的人，我知道。”  
王耀看着伊利亚红色的眼睛。他看到自己咬着唇，思虑良久，终究勉强地点了点头。

伊利亚的离开和到来一样匆忙，他在第二天的拂晓时分就登上了前往码头的汽车。王耀在黄埔军校门口与他告别，两个人都是一晚没睡，四个黑眼圈在昏暗的煤油路灯下对视着，却谁都没出声。  
王耀看着伊利亚，后者微微笑着，脸上毫无不安或者慌乱的情绪，似乎笃定了自己会先开口一样。这让王耀原本已经平复的情绪又开始翻涌起来，他赌气似的也不准备先出声了。  
沉默维持了很久，久到伊利亚的卫兵把那些要带走的文件都搬上了车，久到鲍罗廷和加仑都已经赶到并与伊利亚话别，久到地平线上已经露出了太阳的一角。

等橙红色的云霞铺满了东方天空的时候，司机掏出怀表看了看，对伊利亚说：“长官，我们该出发了。”  
伊利亚对鲍罗廷和加仑点点头，转身见王耀依然倚在门柱上沉默地望着自己，明显不预备先“认输”，哑然失笑，只得走近后放软声音道：“我还是第一次见到广州的朝霞……之前没来得及，等北伐胜利之后，我带你再去一次列宁格勒，去阿芙乐尔号上看涅瓦河的日出吧。”  
王耀几乎立刻就想回答好，但又不希望让伊利亚如此简单地得逞，便找起了茬：“你又让你的卫兵帮忙搬东西。你该自己动手的。”  
“这是他们的工作，搬的大部分是公文，还有些电报什么的。”伊利亚神情自然地回答道，“而且耀，你该在他们开始搬的时候就提醒我。”  
王耀撇撇嘴，还想说什么，但此时几步外的司机再次出声提醒伊利亚，别误了上船时间。  
伊利亚对司机微微摇了摇头，示意他再等等，然后继续耐心地、专注地、稳操胜券地看着王耀：“我都要走了，耀，你真的没什么想说的么？”  
王耀迟疑着开了口：“你这次来其实都……没干什么事吧。你可以不来的，那么远的路。”  
伊利亚露出了讶异的神色：“可是你会生气的。你看，即使我来了，你依然生着气。”他歪着脑袋，露出了有些傻乎乎的表情，“你让我别来也是……客气话，是那么说的吧？来之前约瑟夫告诉我，东方的同志们总是很客气的。”

王耀决定投降。  
他咬着唇，上前一步抱住了伊利亚，就像两个月前在莫斯科一样——碍于众目睽睽，他没好意思直接吻上去。王耀似乎没想好接下来该说什么，于是这个拥抱持续了好几分钟，直到司机先生第三次出声提醒。  
“东征阵亡将士墓[15]刚刚修完，下次你来广州我们一起去献花吧。” 为了节约时间，王耀用前所未有的语速说完了这串俄语，说完之后连喘了几口气。  
伊利亚笑着点点头，抬手扶正了王耀的布制军帽：“多给我打电报——最好用俄语，王耀同志，你的俄语还需要多练习。”  
王耀点了点头，又低声念了好几句伊廖沙，却也终究没说出别的话。

伊利亚如愿以偿地离开了。离开后的第一个月，他几乎每一天给王耀发一封私人电报，不吝字数地说着各种或大或小的事，从正在苏联访问的冯玉祥已经决定加入中国国民党，到蒋派出的代表邵力子已经到达莫斯科，与共产国际接洽正式要求加入共产国际[16]，等等。  
“冯在莫斯科很受欢迎，或许比他在中国还受欢迎。东方大学、中山大学的中国留学生们举着标语、喊着口号在火车站迎接他，这让我想起当初伊里奇回国的场景……冯今天已经拜访了加里宁和阿里科夫，明天去见伏罗希洛夫、卢那察尔斯基、克鲁普斯卡娅，还有我们的校长拉狄克。我送了他一套《列宁全集》，耀，我是不是还没送过你这套书？……约瑟夫说可以调列宁格勒军区的司令乌斯马诺夫当冯的首席顾问，蔡和森、刘伯坚也会去帮助他……希望这能为你们的北伐增加一些力量。”  
“今天邵到了莫斯科。他急着要求我们承认确认国民党对中国革命领导权。前几天鲍罗廷告诉我，蒋和他抱怨‘在同一支军队、同一所军校当中，怎么可以有两个党同时进行 工作？’虽然我们的同志已经予以了拒绝，广州的同志们也已经进行了驳斥[17]，但总之，耀，你还得万事小心。”

相比伊利亚颇有点败家子气质的超长私人电报，王耀给他的电报不但频率低，而且也短得多——或许也是因为他确实还没有完全消气。  
伊利亚离开后的第二周，王耀才给他打了第一封电报，内容无非是5月15日国民党召开了二届二中全会，通过了“整理党务案”，开始严格限制共产党在国民党中的地位与权力，根据伊利亚的叮咛，与会的共产党员——谭平山、毛泽东、林伯渠、恽代英等——也基本对两党继续合作表达了较为积极的合作态度。  
伊利亚离开后的第二个月，王耀给他打了第五封电报，说6月19日根据《整理党务案》的规定，国共成立两党联席会议。  
“我们指派了瞿秋白、谭平山、张国焘作为代表……他们派出的代表是蒋中正、张静江、谭延闿、吴稚晖、顾孟余，几乎全是右派人物，我但心这次的统一战线随时可能破裂。祝安。”

伊利亚离开后的第三个月，1926年7月4日至6日，国民党第二届中央执委会在广州举行临时全体会议，讨论通过了由加仑指导并起草的北伐计划，通过了《国民革命军出师宣言》。  
7月9日，国民革命军誓师北伐。

注：  
[1] 1924年6月，邓泽如、张继、谢持向国民党中央执行委员会提出《弹劾共产党案》，声称共产党员加入国民党“于本党之生存发展，有重大妨害”，“绝对不宜党中有党”。  
[2] 西山会议即1925年11月23日至1926年1月4日，以林森、邹鲁、谢持为首的部分国民党中央委员，在北京西山碧云寺孙中山灵前召开一届四中全会。西山会议通过决议，谴责广州政府与国民党中央，宣布停止广州中央执行委员会的职权，同时决定停止“容 共”政策，开除中国共产党党员之国民党党籍，并在上海举行国民党二大。  
[3] 加仑即瓦西里·康斯坦丁诺维奇·布柳赫尔将军在中国的化名。加仑1924年10月起担任孙中山的广州革命政府军事顾问、黄埔军校顾问组长；1925年7月，因与鲍罗廷不和被调离回国，途径张家口时拟就了以北伐为主的军事总体计划，即《今后南方工作展望或曰1926年国民党军事规划》。  
[4] 引《列宁斯大林论中国》。  
[5] 季山嘉即尼古拉·弗拉基米罗维奇·古比雪夫在中国的化名，苏共中央政治局委员瓦列里安·弗拉基米罗维奇·古比雪夫之弟，参加过第一世界大战，1925年接替回国的加仑，任广州革命政府军事顾问团首席顾问，因与蒋介石不合，中山舰事件后被迫回苏。  
[6] 米哈伊尔·马尔科维奇·鲍罗廷，曾任共产国际驻中国代表与苏联驻广州政府全权代表，孙中山的得力助手，协同孙中山改组国民党，帮助创立黄埔军校。  
[7] 即英国1926年总罢工，1926年5月4日开始，为期9天。  
[8] 见《斯大林给莫洛托夫的信》，1926年6月3日。  
[9] 见《国闻周报》第4集，第15期，1927年4月24日。  
[10] 1926年6月28日，张作霖、吴佩孚联合组建了北京政府，张作霖就任北洋军政府陆海军大元帅，成为国家最高统治者。  
[11] 1926年5月3日，第六届农民运动讲习所开学。这届农讲所由毛泽东任所长，高语罕任政治训练主任，萧楚女任教务主任，招收来自全国二十个省区的三百余名学员，为北伐战争中全国农民运动的蓬勃发展准备了干部。  
[12] 指1926年3月12日，日本军舰驶入大沽口，掩护奉军进攻天津；16日，日本联合美、英等八国向北京政府发出最后通牒，提出撤除大沽口国防工事等要求。  
[13] 1926年2月21日-24日，中共中央在北京召开特别会议，会议确定应从各方面准备北伐战争。  
[14] 出处同上。  
[15] 东征阵亡烈士墓位于广州市东郊黄埔长洲岛万松岭，是纪念黄埔军校师生在两次东征中光荣牺牲的516位烈士的墓园，1925年12月开始修建，1926年墓园落成。  
[16]从6月初开始，蒋一直在设想如何使国民党加入共产国际，取代共产党成为中国在共产国际的唯一代表，从而解决中国革命“两个主义、两个中心”的问题。见《关于置设革命军总司令之谈话》。  
[17] 6月，广东共产党的领导人张太雷针锋相对地发表了《到底要不要国民党？》，驳斥说一旦共产党退党，国民党左派不免被排斥，而国民党会重新变成孙中山进行改组前的境况。


	2. Chapter 2

随着春天的远去，伊利亚电报的频率也渐渐降低了，甚至连誓师北伐那么大的事儿，伊利亚都没发来祝贺电。在王耀的设想里，按伊利亚以往的风格，9号那天他怎么也得写一封长长长长的电报，大书特书自己的英明决策，结果不单9号，接下来的好几天伊利亚都杳无音信，这让王耀有些疑惑。  
不过，王耀的疑惑并没维持太久。在王耀还没纠结完要不要专门打个电报去问问的时候（不管怎么说，王耀还没完全“消气”——起码他想让伊利亚那么认为），在七月中旬举行中国共产党第四届中央执行委员会第二次扩大会议时，共产国际的代表维经斯基[1]把足足四页电文交给了他，还顺便解答了王耀的疑惑：  
“尽管我们拒绝了让国民党代表中国加入共产国际，但目前的情况下……共产国际觉得需要全力巩固、坚持国共的党内合作。为了避免刺激国民党，以后您的私人电报会先发到苏联领事馆，然后再转给您。”

王耀闻言皱起了眉，这让他很难不联想到两年前鲍罗廷提议的“国际联络委员会”[2]。尽管当时鲍罗廷一再保证这种做法只是“为哄骗右派之方法，事实上该项工作殊难实现”，但这依然被中共中央认为是一种耻辱。他接过电报后没急着看，却向维经斯基问道：“您这次来上海是？”  
“我刚刚就任远东局主席[3]。”维经斯基回答得很迅速，“伊利亚同志觉得，或许我能够协调一些矛盾。”  
“所以这是伊廖沙想的？他让你来协调矛盾，却只能拿出这种主意？”王耀越说越气，音调都不自觉地拉高了。  
“我和陈独秀都觉得北伐时机尚不成熟[4]……但是政治局更倾向于鲍罗廷，他们觉得北伐才是当务之急，其他事情都应该为北伐让步。”维经斯基看起来有些沮丧，他摇了摇头，努力露出了一些笑容，“或者，您不如先看看电报？”

电文的内容和王耀猜想的相差无几，无非是目前还是北伐初期，张作霖又控制了北京政府，莫斯科的对华政策不得不偏于谨慎，过于激进很可能会是很可能会使共产党人和国民党 左派孤立起来，并把蒋逼到右派一边去云云。在电文的末尾，或许是猜到了王耀的反应，伊利亚说：  
“耀，其实我们对蒋政治定性并无二致，蒋是‘不久将来之敌人’，但我们不能马上推翻蒋。现在的你不足以领导国民革命，我们的意志可以借助于国民党左派来贯彻，同时你要在国民革命军胜利的地方争取群众运动的领导权……无论如何，耀，我们才是站在一起的。”  
足足四页电报，伊利亚对蒋以不许妨碍北伐为由压制工农运动的态度都避而不谈。

“北伐对于推翻军阀的确是一种重要方法，然亦仅仅是一种重要方法，而不是独一无二的方法。”王耀目不转睛地盯着电文的最后一行，用肯定的语气说，“若其中杂夹有投机的军人政客个人权位欲的活动，即使有相当的成功，那也只是军事投机之胜利，而不是革命之胜利。[5]”  
维经斯基面色如常，显是对这个问题早有准备：“我们当然知道，广州三月二十日事变、民党中央五月十五日会议、黄埔军校六月七日又提出的处置共产派问题，这一切都是一贯的对共产党的进攻。然而我们自身亦有些错误……我们依旧认为，国民党的发展及我们参加国民党的指导，是中国革命胜利的前提之一。[6]”  
王耀咬着唇道：“所以我们依然只需要在北伐战争中进行政治宣传，助长进步的军事势力[7]，是吗？两个月前我就和伊廖沙提过，今天我依然那么觉得，我们完全可以我们可以培养自己的干部，甚至直接掌握军队、建立政权。”  
维经斯基道：“确实，和您想的一样，党内有些同志确实认为党已经完全可以独自领着无产阶级来完成民权革命。但是这种观点是完全不对的，完全看错了中国民族解放革命的远景……总之，我们在既然已经在国民党中央与广东内外反革命势力的斗争里，那么虽然国民党在中派指导之下，但我们当然还是要竭力帮助他们。[6]”  
王耀沉默了。他没什么可说的了。维经斯基对他行了个礼，道：“北伐一定会胜利的。伊利亚同志说，希望第一封告知北伐胜利的电报是您打给他的。”

北伐军的胜利确然势不可挡。7月中下旬，国民革命军就接连攻占株洲、长沙等地；８月，攻下通往武汉的要冲汀泗桥、贺胜桥，歼灭直系军阀吴佩孚的主力；９月，攻克汉口、汉阳。  
可尽管捷报频传，王耀始终没有打出给伊利亚的电报。前线有北伐军事总顾问加仑和一个完全由苏联人组成的参谋部，甚至连轰炸敌军的飞行小组都是由苏联飞行人员组成的[8]，王耀毫不怀疑莫斯科的消息比广州更为灵通。总之，伊利亚根本不需要他来告知北伐的情况，他只是希望王耀对他去服个软，去说一句“你是对的伊廖沙，北伐确实是目前最重要的事，而且北伐必然胜利。”  
王耀始终不觉得自己错了。但随着北伐军节节胜利，他不得不开始思考，伊利亚是不是更加正确。

9月17日，王耀接到电报，在苏联访问了三个月的冯玉祥回国，将率领国民军在绥远五原誓师，宣布参加国民革命。实际上也用不着党内电报，几个小时后，全广州的报纸都刊登了由共产党员刘伯坚起草的《五原誓师通电宣言》：  
“玉祥本是一个武人，半生戎马，未尝学问。唯不自量，力图救国，怎奈才识短浅，对于革命的方法不得要领，所以飘然下野，去国远游，乃至走到苏联，看见世界革命，起了万丈高潮。中国是世界的一部分，受国外帝国主义和国内军阀双重压迫，革命运动早已勃兴。又受世界的影响，民族解放的要求，愈加迫切。孙中山的三民主义与所领导的国民革命，即由此而生……遵奉中山遗嘱，进行国民革命，实行三民主义。”  
誓师大会宣布，将按照“固甘援陕，联晋图豫”的方针，西进南下，向甘肃、陕西进军，同北伐军南北呼应。  
这是伊利亚在另一个方向上的努力。或许是听取了王耀的建议，派往国民军的顾问里以苏联与中国的共产党员为主，尽量排除了蒋介石一方的势力。

王耀还没完全消化完这个消息，当晚，苏联驻广州领事馆给他送来了这两个月伊利亚的第一封电报。  
出乎王耀意料，伊利亚既没有夸耀自己的远见卓识，也没有渲染莫斯科对冯玉祥的大手笔军援，他只是语气平淡地说：国民军的新任总参谋长鹿钟麟即将奉命访苏，面见斯大林，不出意外的话能够得到更多的苏联援助。说完这些后，他换上了抱怨的口吻：  
“耀，我想你可能还在生气，也同意你有生气的理由。我可以承诺，最迟到北伐军攻克武昌，共产国际就会转变态度。尽管在占领上海之前，暂时还不应当加强土地运动，但南方各省的工农运动已经可以积极开展……甚至可能不需要北伐军，上海总工会就能帮我们夺得胜利[9]。总之，耀，我总是想和你站在一起的。你呢？”  
王耀鼻子一酸。伊利亚鲜少如此拐弯抹角地说话。他似乎看见了伊利亚小心翼翼地思考措辞，为难得五官都皱成了一团，一边想暗示王耀该给他打电报了，一边尽量避免刺激王耀的情绪。最终，伊利亚也只在电报末尾打上了一句谨小慎微的反问。  
将电报收好后，王耀终于决定去苏联领事馆借一下打字机——孙逸仙先生在上，两个月没给伊利亚打电报，他想说的话都快把自己憋坏了。

10月10日，辛亥革命的十五周年纪念日，北伐军攻克了武昌，基本消灭了吴佩孚的军队；同月，湖南、湖北农村大革命爆发。11月8日，北伐军攻陷南昌，孙传芳主力被歼；11月28日，国民军击退直系军阀部队，解放西安。12月,北伐军攻占福建全境。  
受连续胜利的鼓舞，11月举行的共产国际执委会第七次扩大全会对中国革命提出了更加激进的主张，要求中国共产党人必须使革命“超出资产阶级民权的范围之外”。对于革命的前途，伊利亚和莫斯科一样，都表现得十分乐观，一直绷着的情绪也开始舒缓。  
他的电报里不再充斥着党争、军权、革命，除了和王耀聊聊苏联今年刚刚开始的社会主义工业化、新颁布的宪法（即苏联1926宪法），他甚至有闲情写几句新上映电影《母亲》的影评：“……等革命胜利了，我想再去一次中国，把整套高尔基作品改编电影的胶片亲手送给你。”  
王耀读到这里笑出了声，他用手指摩挲了几遍这行字，将“在伊利亚送来胶片前读完高尔基的作品”列入了自己的计划单。

随着北伐的胜利，党政中心也开始准备北迁。鲍罗廷于12月10日率领部分党政领导人先行抵达武昌，广州中央党部和国民政府也先后宣布停止办公，开始分批北上。蒋介石反对鲍罗廷迁都武汉的建议，企图在军队驻扎地南昌另立中央，两人环绕迁都开始了政治较量。在莫斯科的支持下，鲍罗廷在1月欢迎蒋一行来武汉的宴会上，直言不讳地批评说：有军人摧残党权、欺压中共、妨碍工农运动的发展。  
莫斯科似乎再次取得了胜利。1927年2月21日，武汉临时联席会议举行最后一次会议，宣布联席会议从即日起结束，中央党部和武汉国民政府开始正式办公。  
一切都似乎在往最好的方向发展。

王耀在2月给伊利亚的第四封电报中说了这件事——他已经很习惯每周给伊利亚至少打一个电报了。除了迁都问题尘埃落定外，王耀还说了中国共产党领导的群众反帝运动取得了第一个胜利：在工人运动的激流中，英国政府不得不作出让步，于2月19日、20日分别与武汉国民政府签署协定，将汉口、九江的英租界交还中国。  
“伊廖沙，或许你不能了解这件事的意义。这是鸦片战争以来，中国人民反帝外交斗争史上的第一次重大胜利。”21日傍晚，王耀在武汉苏联领事馆的情报室内一边打着字，一边满心欢喜地描绘着未来，“我想，等到北伐军解放全国的时候，中国的土地上再也不会有租界了。”  
打完这行字后，王耀的手指顿了顿。他想说的话还有很多，比如“国民革命军开始北伐时只有6个军，现在已经发展到了12个军”，比如“前些天一个姓毛的小伙子给中央写信，说农民运动才是中国革命的中心问题[10]”，又或者可以说说最近几周两湖工农运动的开展情况……但王耀思考了一会，终于下定决心，敲下了早已在脑海里打过无数遍草稿的句子：  
“我现在应当承认，伊廖沙，你想的是对的，或许我应该对你道歉……”

王耀一口气敲了几百字——天知道为什么一句话就能说完的事他居然叨出了大半页。待王耀用“伊廖沙，遇见你真是我能想到的最好的事。你就像太阳一样，带给我希望、温暖与勇气。因为你，我终于觉得打倒军阀、打倒列强、统一国家不再遥不可及。”把自己的道歉结尾后，他略加思索，又打上了一段话，企图把这近千字的电报伪装成例行公文：  
“对了，为了根本消除蒋对党政的控制权，国民党左派决定利用人数优势，下月在武汉召开二届三中全会，重定党政军领导体制。只要这次会议成功，我们就能限制住蒋的权力，夺回中国革命的领导权。”

伊利亚终究如愿以偿地收获了王耀的低头服软。他把那张电报看了又看，脸上还挂着傻乎乎的笑，然后在卫兵的催促中一边把电报叠起收好，一边匆匆在信纸上写了两行字，令情报局发回武汉：  
“耀，遇见你也是我经历中最好的事之一。希望下次你是在上海发给我打电报。”  
临出门前伊利亚又折了回去，许是嫌这封回电实在是太短了，他匆匆地在纸上补了一句：  
“我们的革命终将胜利！”

 

注：  
[1] 格列高里·纳乌莫维奇·维经斯基，中文名吴廷康，“第一位来华的红色使者”，与中国共产主义者直接联系的第一个苏联党员，指导创立中俄通讯社（后改名华俄通讯社）以宣传马克思主义思想，帮助筹建共产党组织，创办外文学社帮助革命青年赴苏，后直接参与四大、指导五卅运动。在中山舰事件之后来华，协调了中共与莫斯科的不同立场。  
[2] 1924年，为解决国共党内纠纷，鲍罗廷曾考虑向国民党政治委员会提议成立“国际联络委员会”，来处理共产国际与国共两党的有关事宜，主张以国民党与共产国际建立直接联络的办法来解决国民党对中共不信任的问题。后因共产国际与中共消极抵制，国际联络委员会没有实际运作起来。  
[3] 1926年3月，联共（布）中央政治局决定在上海建立共产国际远东局，以加强对中、日、朝三党的直接领导。4月29日，联共（布）中央政治局会议决定，共产国际远东局由维经斯基、拉菲斯、格列尔、福京和中朝日三国共产党代表组成，以维经斯基为主席。  
[4] 在远东局授意下，7月7日陈独秀发表《论国民政府之北伐》一文，认为北伐时机尚不成熟，并暗中影射批评蒋之独裁行径。  
[5] 引自陈独秀《论国民政府之北伐》。  
[6] 均引自《中国共产党与国民党关系问题议决案》，1926年7月。  
[7] 引自《军事运动议决案》，1926年7月。这是中共中央第一个军事运动议决案。  
[8] 见《中国革命记事（1925-1927）》，(苏)A.B.勃拉戈达托夫著。  
[9] 北伐战争期间，上海工人阶级为配合北伐进军，在中国共产党领导下举行了三次武装起义。这是中国共产党领导工人举行第一次武装起义。第一次、第二次上海工人武装起义失败了，第三次起义经过30个小时的浴血奋战，攻克了敌人的全部据点，占领上海。  
[10] 1月4日-2月5日，毛泽东回湖南考察农民运动,2月16日，写信给中央，提出解决农民的土地问题已经不是宣传而是立即实行的问题。3月，发表《湖南农民运动考察报告》。


	3. Chapter 3

暴风雨的来临不能说毫无预兆。  
在1927年1月，王耀曾经的校长、原莫斯科中山大学校长拉狄克就对共产国际的策略公开提出批评，声称：“中国革命的命运将在武汉而不是上海决定。对革命进程起决定性作用的不是直接军事上的胜利，而是民族革命内部阶级斗争的结局。蒋介石到处枪杀工农，准备进行最后决战……应当把运动的领导权握在自己手中，为此目的，必须立刻武装工农，组建工农部，完成土地革命……[1]”托洛茨基发出警告，说让共产党人退出国民党已经不能拖延，必须立即“以两党独立与协作为基础，重新考虑组织问题[2]。”  
除了来自莫斯科的警告电外，2月21日，蒋在南昌总部的演讲中声称：“我是中国革命的领袖，并不仅是国民党一党的领袖，共产党是革命势力之一部分，所以共产党员有不对的地方，有强横的行动，我有干涉和制裁的责任及其权力。”于此同时，上海工人阶级响应上海总工会发布的总同盟罢工令，并在两天后发展成了上海工人第二次武装起义，而蒋的军队在上海附近按兵不动，坐视军阀部队残酷地镇压起义工人，起义失败。  
甚至在本来被认为是左派基本盘的社会运动上，在蒋介石的军队所经过的省，因着社会中上阶层表现出的拥蒋热情、工农运动中的种种过激行为，不少地方甚至由本地倒戈军事领袖另立了党政机关，和由左派掌握着的省市一级的党部、工会相对抗，双方屡屡大打出手，甚至造成流血冲突等，而蒋对此常常是睁一眼闭一眼，时而默许[3]。  
然而以上种种，终究还是隐没在了为北伐巨大胜利发出的欢呼声中。

除了这些明面上的新闻，1927年初还发生了一件对革命走向至关重要的事，然而，当时王耀、伊利亚、共产国际乃至双方情报部门，都对此毫不知情：  
1月20日，蒋介石带着亲信冒雪登上看庐山，开始进行密谋策划，决定：必须明示“离俄清党”政策，以安定人心；北伐军要“底定东南，联系绅商”；在外交上要“弃俄联日”；在军事上要联合阎锡山和冯玉祥。当然，为了另立中央，蒋必须掌握足以号令全国的政治资本，在他看来，能否顺利拿下上海、南京这两大城市至为重要。  
在蒋下定决心用军事手段解决问题、另立中央之时，对此毫不知情的武汉国民政府，还在一边庆祝北伐势如破竹的胜利，一边雄心勃勃地筹备二届三中全会，试图重建“党领导军队”的党政军领导体制。

如伊利亚曾经的祝福，北伐军进入上海确然没使用军事进攻，3月21日，上海工人在陈独秀等人参加的中央特别委员会领导下，举行了第三次武装起义，最终打败军阀部队，占领上海。22日，北伐军进入上海。24日拂晓，共产党员参加领导的北伐军第六军、第二军击败敌军，进入南京。  
收到消息的当天，伊利亚特意奢侈地打了近万字的电报，把《真理报》等八家报纸破例为这两个捷报发出的号外以及各类社论走马观花地描述了一番，从《上海工人的胜利》一直说到《中国的战略形势》[4]，又絮絮地说了许多城市的群众举行了庆祝游行，声援中国工人的斗争，末了当然也没忘记祝福北伐军继续北上、解放中国，然后在最后一段展望说：等革命胜利了，你再来一次莫斯科吧，这次要多待会，最好是几个月。  
王耀是在24日晚收到的电报。来给他送文的苏联姑娘见到他后便连声抱怨这次的电文实在是太长了，破译、整理电文花了好几个小时，王耀笑着和她一起抱怨了几句伊利亚真是不知节制任性妄为，又自觉保证自己绝不在今晚打回电。在连说了好几句“Хорошая девушка, Спасибо.（好姑娘，谢谢）”后，苏联姑娘终于笑着走了。  
那些天还发生了好多事，比如刚刚成立的金陵兵工厂工人大会为工人们追回了13000块银元的工资，又比如英美帝国主义的军舰炮轰南京，打死打伤中国军民两千余人（即南京“三·二四”惨案），之后还公然向中国增兵，又向中国提出了惩凶、通缉、赔偿等要求。  
如此种种，无疑给沸腾着的反帝运动又浇了一瓢热油，这也成了王耀在第二天打出电报里的重点。王耀在电文里愤怒地谴责着帝国主义行径，誓言会把他们赶出中国的土地，让他们切身体会中国人民的力量。  
他们都没有觉察到更大的危险。

在王耀收到伊利亚的回电（还附上了最新社论《共产国际执行委员会关于炮轰南京事件告全体男女工人、全体劳动者、劳动青年及全世界被压迫民族书》[5]）的当天，3月27日，蒋秘密召集了吴稚晖、蔡元培、张静江、蒋梦麟、邵元冲等人，讨论与共产党分裂之办法：“由监察委员会召集中央执行委员之非附逆者开会商量以后办法，而开除及监视一切附逆及跨党之首要等，听候代表大会裁判……[6]”  
王耀或者伊利亚自然无法得知秘密会议的内容，但此时，蒋和共产党在明面上已经开始形同水火，再难相容。在上海总工会宣布：“工会今后在政治上的责任，第一条即为收回租界[7]”，蒋方面立即表示，“工人一旦有扰乱，驻军必将负责缴械[8]”。工会的行动令蒋介石除了认为武汉中央种种做法的背后其实都是鲍罗廷和共产党人在起作用外，还担心共产党人随时可能采取行动冲击租界，引发外国干涉。  
陈独秀等人对此却认为应当强硬，并鼓动说：中国革命如不把代表资产阶级的武装打倒，中国就不要想革命、现在上海的资产阶级和国民党右派已经与党军勾结在一起了……如果右派军队来缴械，我们就与之决斗。”  
明面上共产党还在义愤填膺，暗地里右派已经磨刀霍霍。  
流血冲突已不可避免。

4月初，武汉国民政府训令蒋“克日离沪赴宁，专任筹划军事”，并威胁若蒋不尊训令，则武汉中央将会把他免职除名，维经斯基则已经开始主张让共产党人政变夺权，而斯大林却代表共产国际称：“蒋介石可能不同情革命，但他掌握着军队，正好可以做反帝斗争之用……我们要充分利用他们，就像挤柠檬汁一样，挤干然后再扔掉[9]。”  
这时，奉系军阀张作霖见北伐军即将进入华北，狗急跳墙之下闯进北京苏联大使馆，逮捕了包括国民党北方区的负责人李大钊等80余人，这让共产党人无比悲愤。他们不得不对蒋软化了态度，以求早日北伐成功。  
可此时，蒋介石已经决心暴力清党。

9日，拥护武汉中央的江苏省党部、南京市党部、厦门市党部、宁波市党部均相继被蒋派人捣毁，武汉领导的上海总政治部机关亦被查封。三天后，白崇禧等派人缴械了上海纠察队在各处的武装，翌日甚至干脆下令军队对工人开枪，史称“四·一二事变”。  
15日，广州发生“四·一五事变”，同时蒋正式发布了《清党布告》，宣布了与共产党决裂，随后另立中央，与武汉政府分庭抗礼，南京国民政府建立。  
随后，北伐军占领下的广东、福建、广西、安徽、浙江、江苏等省，都先后站到了南京一边。武汉国民政府实际上只有效控制着湖北和湖南。  
宁汉分裂。

莫斯科几乎被这个政变打懵了。  
尽管事变后，共产国际迅速发表了《关于蒋介石发动反革命政变告全世界无产者、农民及一切被压迫民族书》，指出蒋介石已被帝国主义所收买，已成了工人运动的敌人，但莫斯科实际上吵成了一团，所有人各执一词，对接下来该怎么做根本没拿出一个具体主意。  
中国共产党也发表了《为蒋介石屠杀革命民众宣言》，号召人民起来打倒蒋介石；甚至周恩来等还建议武汉应立即出兵讨伐南京。但在明显的实力对比之下，武汉最终决定继续北伐，希望在北伐中同冯玉祥所部会师，打通前往苏联的交通线，然后再回过头来讨伐蒋介石。

王耀对武汉的这个决定表达了巨大的不信任，他力主采取更激进的策略——既然苏联一手扶持起来、共产党全程参与教学的黄埔军人都会反叛，那么与共产党关系更远的冯玉祥部队、湖南湖北的旧式军队，又怎么可以指望呢？因此，尽管在武汉的鲍罗廷等人都主张应当妥协，所谓“战略退却”，但在武汉国民政府举行第二次北伐誓师大会的那天，4月19日，王耀终于还是下定决心，给伊利亚打了一个电报[10]：  
“伊廖沙，我觉得我们不能再妥协了，无论是右派的蒋介石还是左派的汪精卫，最终只怕都会导向同一个结果。我们要在革命斗争中拥有领导权、特别是在军队里拥有领导权，而不是利用一个将军去反对另一个将军，他们最终都会背叛我们。我想过去两年，我们都犯了右倾的错误：蒋介石并不是在四月十二日突然变成反革命，而命令在上海的街道上屠杀工人的，从三月二十日起，他已经是革命的仇敌了。  
我们之前只注意于反帝国主义及反军阀的斗争，而忽略了与资产阶级争取革命领导权的斗争，以致没有能够有效地防止蒋介石的叛变。我们现在应当去争领导权，建立一个左派的革命联盟，以反对封建分子及资产阶级的领导，他们客观上必将出卖革命。  
我们的同盟者，无产阶级的同盟者应当是农民。我们应当提出更激进的土地政策，巩固团结农民，向封建分子、资产阶级发起冲锋。之前我们的联合战线太广泛了，甚至乡村中的封建宗法的反动分子也联合了。  
革命当然需要地域的扩张，但是在已经占领的地域中，要进行社会基础改革，尤其是土地改革，这才能让革命力量深入持久。我们失去广东就是因为革命只扩大而不深入。  
我想你已经看到了瞿秋白发去共产国际的《湖南农民运动考察报告》。你应当了解到，军阀的统治就建筑在中国农村目前的这种封建土地关系之上，农民经受着封建式的剥削。  
中国农民占全国人口的绝大多数，没有他们自动的自觉的来参加，国民革命是决不会成功的。无产阶级应当领导农民，去实行推翻封建专制主义的斗争。”

王耀写下了最后一个句号后，沉吟片刻，在苏联领事馆人员的催促中，又写了一句话：  
“为了完成这些任务，我们不仅应该变成群众的党，而且应该变成布尔什维克的党——在思想上如此，在组织的原则和实际上也是如此。[11]”

在中共五大即将开完的时候，伊利亚的回电到了。与之前那些长篇大论迥异，这次的电文只有两句话：  
“我为之前的错误决定向你、向中共道歉。现在，我支持并祝福你，我的小布尔什维克。”

王耀的预感十分准确。５月17日，武汉国民革命军独立十四师师长夏斗寅在宜昌叛变,21日，国民党军官许克祥在长沙发动反革命政变（即马日事变）。武汉国民党右派和南京国民党右派隐然开始合流。  
6月5日，武汉国民政府解除苏联顾问鲍罗廷和加伦等140余人的职务。同月，武汉国民政府、南京国民政府、冯玉祥等先后会议，决定反共、反苏，实行宁汉合作。  
7月15日　汪精卫召集武汉国民党中央执行委员会，正式作出了关于“分共”的决定，史称“七·一五政变”。  
宁汉即将合流。

党的五大在无产阶级如何争取领导权、如何领导农民进行土地革命、如何建立党的革命武装等迫在眉睫的重大问题上，都未能作出切实可行的回答，因此也没能真正挽救大革命。但是用血的教训深刻领会了军队的重要性后，中共在共产国际的帮助下召开了八七会议，制定了正确的土地革命、武装起义方针。在1927年剩下的几个月里，莫斯科想方设法帮助尚且弱小的中共，把他们武装起来，以推翻日益强大的国民党的统治。  
“摆在共产党面前的只有一条路：我们必须进攻。”  
共产党终于下定决心，走上了工农红军武装割据的道路。

山雨欲来。

注：  
[1] 引自拉狄克在斯维尔德洛夫共产主义大学的报告，转见《共产国际八次全会上的中国问题》。  
[2] 托洛茨基《给拉狄克的信》，转见《中国革命问题》。  
[3] 郭沫若《试看今日之蒋介石》。  
[4] 分别为《真理报》3月22日、24日的社论。  
[5] 《真理报》，3月27日。  
[6] 见《邵云冲日记》。  
[7] 见《全上海工人代表大会记》，《申报》1927年3月28日。  
[8] 白崇禧，3月25日答外国记者问。  
[9] 《斯大林在莫斯科党的积极分子大会上的演讲》,4月6日。  
[10] 选摘自《政治形势与党的任务议决案》、《对于土地问题议决案》，中共五大。  
[11] 《对于组织问题议决案》，中共五大。


End file.
